I'll see you soon (Firsts)
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent on a mission to capture a former Death Eater hiding in Gringotts, however the mission soon grows deadly as Draco's left wandless and Harry doesn't see the wand pointed at his back. They never knew this mission would be their last. In two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling is the amazing creator and author.**

…

 **I'll see you soon (Firsts)**

 _ **Summary:**_ Harry and Draco are sent on a mission to capture a former Death Eater hiding in Gringotts, however the mission soon grows deadly as Draco's left wandless and Harry doesn't see the wand pointed at his back. They never knew this mission would be their last. In two parts.

 _Part 1:_

Draco sails through the air, landing on a mound of rocks broken off from the ceilings and walls caused by a haywire of spells and deliberate _bombarda's_ in hopes to bury them alive. His head falls back on a rugged corner, and he hears a crack at the base of his skill, a high pitch ringing resonating in his head blocking out any other sound. He grunts from the pain, his vision dimming and turning black… He can't pass out, not here. He opens his eyes and lifts his head gingerly, bringing his dust covered hand shakily to feel the back of his head, cursing when blood coats his fingers and looks about at the unrelenting battle. He's too vulnerable as his wand lies a few metres away, and the traitors aren't showing any sign of surrendering. His legs failing him, he promptly returns to the pile as a wave of vertigo washes over. He turns to the side and empties his stomach, wiping a hand across his mouth as black spots cover his vision. He tries again and looks up, noticing Harry's stopped fighting and is looking at him concerned.

Draco freezes, wanting to point out his idiocy at being an open target, but relaxes noticing the shimmer of a shield, of course he's not undefended. Not like him. Draco knows Harry will try to come over even though he's single-handedly fighting most of the opposition, their attention drawn to him since he's the strongest wizard there and needs to be eliminated if they've any chance of escaping. Draco stands successfully this time and tries to look uninjured walking towards his wand, that's when he notices it's in two pieces. His face must convey his fear as he notices Harry turn towards him. He watches as the assailants double over in pain clutching their ears, he must have cast the Shrieking charm he created; a noise higher than a mandrake's screams penetrating their brains. He notices blood trickling out of some of their ears.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry doesn't even flinch when his wand leaves his hand as before it's gone too far he thrusts out his arm calling it back and fires another round of spells. Draco knows the plan; if one of them is severely hurt or in mortal danger, they return to the house warding it and wait to hear from the other by patronus. He knows he won't be able to reach a Floo unprotected and knows Harry knows it too. He attempts to get closer to Harry keeping low and out of fire. He casts a shield as rubble rains on him, grateful that they've both been practising wandless magic for years, mainly trying to better themselves as wizards and be prepared for any situation. He manages to deflect spells and more showers of rock as he sticks to the edges, casting deprimo at anyone who's too near. Thudding like a hundred drums reverberates inside his head, the pain draws his attention from his shield and it fluctuates as does his ability to stay upright. He leans against the cold damp wall, darkness clawing at the edges of his mind, wanting to drag him into unconsciousness, away from the pain and peril. He falls to his knees, not sure where he's been hit as pain radiates in all his muscles form exhaustion but at least he's still alive, just managing to protect himself from _reducto_.

He sends out _incendio,_ watching with amusement as flames engulf his attackers and leans to the side groaning as the large use of energy brings him closer to fainting. It's his magic that's primarily keeping him functioning as is; much like a second life force which preserves magical people as they exceed their physical limitations. Harry's roughly four feet away, he must stay conscious until he has an opportunity to reach him. Resting his head against the wall, the stone cools his blazing head. He's forgotten the stickiness running down his neck for the past 15 minutes, the ache in his legs and pain behind his eyes as familiar yellow hair catches his attention.

Yaxley.

His vision blurs as he strains to fight his body, he must stay awake and protect Harry. He watches Yaxley raise his wand still trying to stay concealed behind the man-made rock hill and his heart stops. Harry's in the line of fire and there's no way he'll be able to counter whatever curse he produces. Draco panics, adrenaline surging through his body as he emerges from the shadows. Ignoring that he's indefensible and injured, knowing that yelling to him will be no good through the constant explosions as he rushes to his partner's side. Yaxley sends off the curse and Draco just manages to stand with his back to Harry's, facing the spell. It spreads through him and he collapses, lifeless.

...

They live comfortably since Harry has more money than sense and Malfoy was made Keeper of his family fortune, so after dating for 2 years they moved to a charming two-bedroom house in Oxford, not isolated but far enough from urban life that they have their privacy.

They weren't expecting to be called in.

An owl wakes them tapping on the window. Not many people know of this house, but he calms when he notices the seal is from the Ministry and that it says it's been forwarded to him by Hermione. His mail is sent to The Burrow and she knows of his want for a life outside the public eye, and kindly forwards his important letters the day they arrive, leaving general mail until he collects it at the weekend. Harry takes the letter from the owl's beak, stroking her silky feathers and hands her a coin from the pouch to the left of the burgundy curtains before she stretches she wings and flies away. Harry stays standing at the window, starting to open the letter until he hears movement from the bed and looks up to see his tired partner sitting on his knees with his arms up in silent invitation to return to bed. Harry smiles at the gesture and moves back into bed, letting Draco's arms circle him as he rests on his chest content again. Draco rests a hand on his back, glancing at the raven-hair obscuring the face of the man beneath him with a small smile on his lips. Harry raises the letter into the air and let's it go; it begins to read itself aloud as it hovers.

 _Auror Potter,  
We have located Corban Yaxley in the deepest level of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We are certain he has sent for reinforcements before our arrival resulting in a likely ambush.  
I am aware that it is your day off and you will be recompensed for your time.  
Please arrive at 9am.  
_(Signed) _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

Draco tenses at the mention of the Death Eater, the man still rightfully striking fear into him all these years later. He sighs not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed but his duty replaces his own desires, he knows must check whether he has a letter too. Picking up his wand he casts lumos and stands, searching for his clothes as his courteous upbringing makes him refuse to apparate in just his boxers, something Harry has done on many occasions much to his entertainment. He picks up a well-loved jumper with holes in parts and threads fraying from the pile of clothes by their bed. Now this is a definite screw you to his strict upbringing, the idea of wearing anything with so much as a thread loose let alone adorning holes, would turn his parents stomach.

He passes the window on his way to the chest of drawers storing their pyjamas, not that they're ever worn as light hits the crimson material and he immediately recognises it as Harry's. Draco smiles, bringing the sleeves to his nose as he breaths in the comforting smell. He slides on a pair of grey plaid trousers and heads to the door, leaving the room with a yawn as he walks down the stairs.

He passes the mixture of moving and unmoving photos hanging on the wall, the motionless ones still creeping him out, as he heads into the kitchen, routinely filling the kettle and takes out their favourite mugs from the cupboard. Harry's reads 'Bed hair, don't care' and his reads 'Warning: Grumpy when woken'. Harry brought it after they forgot to duplicate the coffee jar and consequently ran out. Draco was a moody git for hours, even returning to calling him by his surname as he stropped in his caffeine-less stupor. Harry didn't know whether to feel worried, shocked or amused at how something simple like ground beans can reign in the monster of his past self. 3 strong cups of tea and a shag in the shower later, he finally had his partner unwound.

Saturday is continental day. It's a tradition he's kept since childhood; it being started thanks to an Italian nanny, and is now incorporated into their weekly routine. He mixes cocoa powder and sugar together in a small saucepan, stirring milk into it the dry ingredients until the sugar has dissolved. He loves cooking on Saturdays, it's calming and enjoyable. He keeps it on a low heat; letting it simmer before whisking in 2 tablespoons of cornstarch. He continually whisks the cocoa mixture, until the hot chocolate thickens. Perfect. He inhales the sweet, heavenly aroma and checks the time. 7:30am. The freshly-baked croissants will arrive by floo at 8am, thanks to their liaison in Claudette's bakery in Paris after solving one of their strangest cases where the owner was charged for murder by muggle police.

Placing their drink under a warming charm, he pulls on a pair of black converse, unlocks the wooden door and walks to the end of the drive where the wards end and he can apparate.  
He arrives at the Manor looking about the dust covered mansion. He doesn't like going back to his childhood home, the nice memories having been overridden by the month's pain endured here during the Dark Lords reign. His mother hadn't wanted to live there after the war, she moved to France instead while his father rotted in Azkaban. He'd stopped blaming Harry for his incarceration, Harry never made him support the Dark Lord and he knew, much like himself, he was doing what he had to do to survive. Some days he thinks of cleaning the abode, returning it to its beautiful splendour but that would pain him more than its current dilapidated state. He continues down the large, empty hall, his footsteps echoing against the bare walls as he heads to the window where owls leave the mail. He checks the pouch of coins which he's enchanted to go to owls own pouch and adds a few more galleons and sickles before he turns to the pile of letters, sifting through to find the latest one.

Without another thought to his old life he returns to their house, only having been gone 4 minutes but it felt like a lifetime and closes the door. He finishes pouring their drinks, placing them on a tray before collecting the pastries from the fire place and walks upstairs. Draco smiles warmly at a shirtless Harry, his head resting on his arms behind his head as he watches him enter. Draco raises and eyebrow at him and he gets the message, vanishing his clothes so he's back in just his boxers as he levitates the tray over them while he climbs back under the duvet. Harry plays mother, lowering the tray so he can open the box of treats, humming in delight at the smell that fills the room. The sound warms Draco's heart and he's tempted to just screw his job and screw Harry instead. Knowing he can't, he opens the letter and scans the contents. It reads the same. They usually don't go on missions together. They prefer it that way, they can focus on their task without being distracted on the safety of the other. He folds the letter and places it on the side table. They finish their breakfast in silence as the mission weighs on their minds.

"I thought they already had Yaxley in custody." Draco asks, rubbing his eyes and rests on Harry's chest. Harry automatically puts an arm around him.

"I was told 2 weeks ago that he escaped, Kingsley's still not sure how."

"You didn't say."

"You know I'd have told you if I could." Harry places kiss on his hair. He sighs, he does know.

They have zero secrets between them, only relating work on a need to know basis.  
They need to be there in an hour so get up and shower. They usually do separately but the air is thick with worry of how the mission will go. Finally, they dress. Harry looks approvingly at Draco's fitted form, and the blond notices his looking. They still appreciate the little things even though they've been together for years and seen each other undress just as many times. They move to the front door.

"Remember the plan?" Harry asks and Draco nods, quickly pulling Harry into a hug. Harry hugs back tightly, just as emotional.

He knew today was going to be a challenge. He never expected it'd be their last.

...

Harry feels the bump of a body behind him and whirls around ready to shrug off his attacker - Merlin no. Everything slows as he watches green ripple through the blond's body, glowing brightest on his heart through his marked shirt before disappearing(change) as he stares up unseeing...

"Draco?" He can't stop the word slipping from his lips, confused as to why the man is suddenly lying motionless by his feet and not relatively safe a few feet away. He turns to the direction the spell came from, catching a figure scaling down the tower of rubble behind which they were previously hiding.

"Imperio." He casts, his voice eerily cold that even Dementors wouldn't near him. 'Of course, it'd be him.' He thinks recognising the figure.

"Hit your head on the rocks until I say stop." He commands distantly, watching the man thrust his head onto the stone, watching his face darken and bloody. Although he's brought no joy or sense of satisfaction at the brutality, it is not a reason for him to cease the curse. The Aurors and Death Eaters continue fighting, unaware of the dark development and that the battle ended moments ago. As did Harry's life. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

"Stop."

Yaxley looks up, blood pouring down the middle of his forehead, getting into his eyes and mouth. It must burn. Harry thinks and smiles, at last, enjoying his suffering. Harry's blood continues to boil and he pockets his wand, feeling that there's too much magic for him to channel through the item which would result in its impairment. He looks at the yellow hair, simply waving his hand as Yaxley's body rises into the air above him keeping him straight like a plank. He looks down again and before he realises another curse has left his lips. Heh hears strangled screams as people around him drop, the cruciatus curse clawing over them like a thousand knives. His magic feels between the good and bad, not harming those on his side.

His fury and grief overwhelms him and he yells, sending out a wave of wild magic like an atom bomb as a cloud of dust and magic sweeps through them, killing every enemy but Yaxley. Using wandless magic can make you unpredictable, unstable, but he finds it allows you to be free, making you able to perform acts at a mere thought. It gives you no time to regret. He casts immobilus and incarceous, dropping the killer in front of Kingsley and moves his eyes back to Draco's body. It's a trick, he'll move in a minute.

...

"I'm not going to beg Potter!" Draco says grumpily, refusing to indulge his old rival. Harry laughs walking back to his mahogany desk and sits on the edge. He's the youngest Auror ever recorded, accepting the job at age 18.

"It'll help your case." Harry tries to say with a straight-face, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"As if they'd think a Malfoy would beg. I'd be taken to St Mungos!" Harry laughs more almost falling off the desk. Draco sends a discreet hex and laughs as he does fall off. He looks up with a playful grin and stands.

"Attacking an Auror, how daring." Harry says rubbing his back. Draco shrugs hiding his smile.

"You had it coming."

He knows Harry would never report him. He'd always made sure he was ok throughout the trials and after. Ensuring whoever sent him death threats were seen to. He never asked how he got them to stop but he hasn't received another letter, jinx or cursed item since their public interaction/friendship. It was so sickening that Potter still tried to save him at every problem but he was grateful he had someone to rely on when the rest of the world was still against him and his family.

"So, let's go over this again." Harry says picking up the large rule book for Aurors and Draco moves to stand next to him.

 _Section 152: Apprentices. An Auror is allowed an apprentice of his or her choice. The potential candidate must have completed their NEWTS or equivalent (see chapter on foreign exchange). Once selected you must get the Minister's approval...the individual can remain with you for up to 12 months where they will be assessed for a position at the Ministry after this time._

…

Harry had checked in on Draco from time to time after the trial. He'd refused to let him hide away in the mansion when he spent so long planning what to say to keep him free and continued to face the backlash of his action.

"What if he doesn't approve?" Draco asks.

"Then I'll quit."

"You know you're not my shadow, right?"

Harry tends to use his importance to get around people; threatening to leave the Ministry even though they need him. True, he rarely uses it, but every time he does, it has something to do with Draco. He refuses to let the answer be no. Draco's noticed this and doesn't know what to make of it. He puts it down to Harry's need to help but he doesn't use it with anyone else.

Harry got Draco the job in his office through an ancient clause. He asked for an apprentice, they said he could have anyone and chose him knowing he'd always wanted to be an Auror. At first, they objected, talking about dignity and how others at the Ministry would feel but they relented. Harry would go on about his OWLs, changed personality and that he should be given a chance to live his life.

As they were around each other a lot; sometimes even the last people in the department, they got to know each other a lot. Eventually they got talking about relationships. Draco had never wanted an arranged marriage; after the war, he didn't care about being a pureblood. His family name was in ruins anyway and without his father's insistence, his mother hadn't put up much of a fight when he objected. Harry and Ginny had remained together after the war but he just grew distant, always being at the office and nightmares detaching him from society and consequently her. He knew he was struggling to handle everything and she wasn't bitter when they split. They remained friends.

Harry walks into his office, holding a cup of strong coffee and looking like he hasn't slept. Draco dumps files on his desk, pulling a face at his unkempt appearance.

"Are you ill?" He questions,

"No, just not sober enough." Harry replies, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Why didn't you take a hangover potion?" Draco asks, moving to his bag to get a potion.

"Ran out last weekend." Harry utters and ungracefully plops into his chair.

"Where'd you go?" The general conversion had increased between them, and more surprising is that they actually paid attention to the other. Harry mentions a gay bar he visits in muggle London. It turns out Draco's been there too.

"Did you meet Mitch?" Draco asks, an amused look on his face.

"That guy who flirts with anything that moves?" Harry says, matching his tone.

"Yeah. Well mostly new comers."

"You should come out with me some time." Harry offers.

"Sounds good."

After visiting the club, they engaged out of work more frequently, surprised that they share so many interests. A month after that, Harry asked out Draco.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday?"

"Sure, where to?" Draco replies, mistaking his question for another meetup.

"No, I mean on a date."

"Oh. Ok, yes."

Harry's face lights up, not expected an answer so quickly and Draco smiles too.

At last Saturday comes around, and with it their first date. Harry takes him to a restaurant with class, hoping to appeal to his sophisticated nature. He lets Draco pick the wine since he knows more about such things and just hopes he doesn't mess up the evening through saying something stupid or spilling something on his clothes.

The restaurant is filled with a range of people, varying from ornately dressed women in tight bodycon dresses and men in black suits to some couple's in jeans. They're dressed in smart casual; Harry wears a pair of blue jeans, a white tee and a navy blazer. He tried to tame his hair, managing to get most of it off his face and rest in one direction. Draco wears a white button down shirt, with a red jumper on top revealing the collar and cuffs and a pair of black trousers.

"You look nice. Not that you don't usually – and not that I look –" Harry sighs and turns red, leaning his head on his hand in resignation that he'll never be able to talk fluidly around someone he likes. The awful memory of the time he dribbled water in front of Cho Chang when he was crushing on her surfaces, and he hopes nothing like that happens today.

"Thank you, you do too." Draco replies and smirks at Harry's nervousness, finding it quite endearing, and Harry smiles, grateful that he's familiar with his ramblings. Their first course arrives and the evening starts properly. They talk continuously, unsurprisingly easy and comfortable since they've known each other for years; they converse about work, previous dates and Draco comments on Harry's choice of restaurant. It surprised him that Harry knew of such a high-dining establishment, so Harry started deliberately slurping his wine until Draco kicked him under the table.

"Forever classy, Potter." He scorned with a roll of his eyes, feigning annoyance but he has never had a more amusing evening.

"Always." Harry replies grinning, and ignores the urge to rub his sore leg. They laugh, probably too loudly, as they compare muggles to different creatures, as well as likely breaking the 'The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy' as they roll with laughter after noticing one woman with rather large ears reminds Harry of a Cornish pixie. Finally, they finish dessert, Harry pays, making sure to tip the waiter and they leave.

They walk down an alley out of sight and apparate to a park, on the way to Draco's apartment. They remain in conversation until they arrive at Draco's abode. They look into the other's eyes, the street lamp barely illuminating their faces. They're close enough to kiss but Harry doesn't make a move, going over some of the customs Draco was discussing in the restaurant when they were talking of past dates. _You never touch on a first date_. Malfoy has exclusively dated purebloods so tonight's experience has already been something new. Draco looks away and smiles softly, the warm air ruffling his hair and he reaches out, squeezing Harry's hand then lets it go.

"Good night Harry." He walks up the steps and unlocks the door.

"Night Draco." Harry smiles, watching him enter and turns to apparate to his own flat. He can't help but grin as Draco broke the rule, he held his hand. It's not until he enters his flat he realises that they said each other's first names for the first time.

...

 _ **Note**_ : Second half will be out next week Saturday :) in the interim, feel free to check out my other Drarry stories!

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling is the amazing creator and author.**

…

Part 2:

The Aurors shield their faces at the sudden blast, barely keeping their footing against the gale as they watch their adversaries disintegrate. They stand stunned, looking at the ashy remains of their foes while being puzzled as to how this freak wind didn't kill them but thank Merlin they're safe. They notice a frozen figure, Yaxley, and all eyes turn to Harry as he sits with Malfoy's head on his lap, staring at the grey eyes he grew to like. Staring at the grey eyes that he grew to love. Kingsley takes a few steps towards him, wanting to ask what he did that made them win and that they'll need to take Malfoy's body to the morgue. Harry picks out murmurs of 'Why would he care?', 'Were they even friends?', 'Did he owe Malfoy a life-debt?'. Nobody knows how deep their connection runs.

He ignores the people around him, physically pushing them away with his magic as they try to touch his shoulder, grab his attention. He puts up a shield, turning it black so no-one can see in and remains kneeling, his eyes blurry with unshed tears as he strokes Malfoy's hair, registering the back is caked in blood. He waits for Draco to move, to says it's a prank. Anything but face reality. He needs to leave; they need to leave. He gathers Draco in his arms, trying hard not to register how his head and arm flops and apparates. A loud crack alerts the others that they've gone followed by black smoke evaporating into the air revealing emptiness.

...

"Do you want to get out of here?" Draco says, dumping his briefcase by the sofa in which Harry is sitting and loops his arms around Harry from behind, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. The dark-haired man smiles, leaning back into the embrace and places a hand on one of his arms.

"Bad day?" Harry asks, releasing him and he straightens. Harry takes his hand and leads them to kitchen; he takes out two mugs, putting chamomile tea in one and black tea in the other. Malfoy sighs, accioing the Daily Prophet from his bag and hands it to Harry.

 _Exclusive! Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy and Golden Boy Harry Potter were seen holding hands in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Does the Saviour have a flare for bad boys or has he lost his mind?_

Harry scrunches up the paper in his hand, his rage rising fast and a fire quickly starts in the corner of the paper. Draco silently takes the paper from him and sets it in the sink running water over it. He knows Harry is protective of his friends and will want to seek revenge. He quite likes the Slytherin streak in him.

"That was the only copy. I took the film with the photos and already cursed the writer."

"With?" Harry asks coolly, taking out the tea bags and adding milk and one sugar to the black tea.

"Full body bind, flagrante when he touches his camera, notepad or quill and taboo if he mentions either of our names for press." Harry nods pleased and passes him his herbal tea.

"It'll do for now." Draco snorts into his drink, enjoying his dark side. They drink the remainder of their tea.

"Yes." Harry says, confusing Draco. "In answer to your question, yes I'd like to go."

"Right." Draco says startled and works on getting his thoughts in order. He looks at the clock and remembers pictures he'd seen in a copy of a muggle magazine he was shown by another temp. He nods to himself and walks around the kitchen packing this and that, glad to escape wizarding world for a day and meets with Harry after instructing him to grab a blanket.

All set, Draco apparates them to a meadow predominantly inhabited by purple cornflowers, viper's bugloss and dwarf candytufts. The stunning variation in colours and plants makes Harry's breath catch; he's never seen such a beautiful landscape before. The first amazing scenery he saw other than Privet Drive was Hogwart's castle when he and the other first years emerged on the boats across the lake. The meadow doesn't 'compare to the magnificent school emerging from the darkness, but it's a new scene and breath-taking just the same. He brushes his hands across the tall grass as he walks, enchanted as pieces of pollen stick to his clothes and various butterflies and bees glide past him. It's magical. Malfoy watches his partner stroll joylessly across the hillside, pleased that his chosen destination lives up to the images in the magazine and that he's so taken by it. Harry spreads his arms and turns in a circle, laughter leaving him as the sun and clouds spin and the warm breeze caresses his hair. He quickly walks towards Draco and takes his hands, spinning him too. Draco laughs too as the grass and flowers rustle against their clothing, until Harry trips and they fall into a heap.

"You're like a child!" Draco comments, as Harry finally rolls off him. They lay down close next to each other, watching clouds go by and say what they think each one looks like. Harry moves his hand closer and entwines their fingers, Draco tightens the hold and they continue debating whether the cloud to their left looks like dancing rabbit or a squating duck. They remain like that for a while, hidden by wild flowers and enjoying the perfect weather. They eat some of the left overs Draco packed, and talk of their view back in London.

"I'd rather be laying here than staring at the underground." Harry says idly, knowing that they'll return after the sun finishes setting. The ball of fire burns red in the evening; leaving pink and yellow streaks in the sky as the clouds are sent into shadow, adding a new depth to the sight. It's utterly stunning. Harry reluctantly sits up, and extends his other hand to Draco which he takes and sits up too. They look at each other thoughtfully, and Draco places a hand on his cheek. He leans forward slowly, giving Harry time to object but he doesn't, instead he tilts his head and meets his lips.

The world falls away as at last, they kiss. They seemed to agree, despite never having discussed the subject, that any move to initiate one in between their maddened lives would be rushed and that's not how first kisses are meant to be. It is soft and slow, comforting in way that means nothing else matters. Harry moves a hand to Draco's back, skimming down the curvature until it rests in the small of his back. The lean back chests heaving, smiles on both of their faces.

It's their first kiss, a month after their first date. They let their hands drop, fingers skating over the others body. Life couldn't get any better.

...

Harry strengthens the wards around their house, allowing his magic to do as it wishes. He carefully lays Draco on the bed, placing his arms by his side as his mind still tries to process the reality of what he's seeing. That's when he crumbles, falling to his knees at his bedside and rests his head on the torn shirt as sobs rack through his body. This isn't real. His mind wonders to dark places and dark magic soon becomes a good way to bring him back. Necromancy is a risky art and having no practice in it, the likeliness of pulling Draco back from the other side and not another soul is low. He desperately runs through all the healing spells he knows, maybe if a part of him is still there then a healthy body will somehow restore his soul? Nothing. He kicks the bed post and starts pacing the room furiously as his options lessen. If only he could change time…time. Memories of his and Hermione's time travel in 3rd years bring a faint beat of hope, only to be shattered as he remembers that all the time turners were collected and destroyed.

The anger seeps from his control and he smashes everything in sight, chucking what he can at the walls and screaming of the unjustness until his throat is raw. He slides down the wall sniffling pitifully; wanting to give up, wanting for the ground to swallow him whole, wanting for his love to return.

Trying hard to bury his pain and focus on his new task, he heads to their apothecary. Moving along the scale of toxicity, he finds the group of poisonous plants and grabs a pestle and mortar. Belladonna, Hemlock, Rosary Pea, Rhubarb leaves, Golden Chain and Daphne. He takes various doses of each plant depending on the concentration needed to affect him and starts grinding it all hotly. If he can't bring Draco back, then he will join him.

...

Malfoy bustles about the kitchen, placing the finishing touches to the dining table, wanting everything to be perfect for when Harry arrives. It's Harry's 19th birthday and he's planned to surprise him when he gets in from work, having cunningly asked for the day off two months in advance so no-one would clock on. A new song released by the Weird Sisters plays on the WWN, filling the silence in the kitchen and Draco unconsciously hums along to the tune. He glances at the clock and smiles, it's 6pm, Harry should be home any minute now. The crack of apparition sounds from the front door, alerting him that he's here.

"Whatever's cooking smells amazing!" Harry calls, inhaling the spicy scent as he hangs his Auror robes on the hook by the door and sends his briefcase to unpack itself. Draco's grin grows wider at the compliment and he waits for Harry to walk in, excitedly tapping his fingers against his thigh. Floating candles emit a warm glow around the table, illuminating his favourite dinner of spaghetti and meatballs steaming on two plates. Harry stops dead taking it all in. As Draco realised he loved to cook, Harry had mockingly given him a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, he'd never worn it but he was wearing it now. Harry looks around the kitchen, his eyes twinkling like a child in a toy shop and laughs softly upon seeing the sauce-covered apron and does what it reads.

"You didn't have to do all this." He says, always taken aback when Malfoy goes out of his way for him. The man is a perfectionist so when he sets his mind to something he never disappoints.

"Yes, I did." Draco smirks, noticing Harry's blush. Despite being cataclysmic people, they're no longer explosive people. It's like all their anger and hatred was used up in the war as they fought their real enemies. Malfoy's apprenticeship has ended 2 months early; no-one could deny his exceptional knowledge of the Dark Arts was impressive, as well as how well he and Harry worked together. The fact that they're the youngest and the best pair on the team, further highlights their transformations.

Harry walks up to stove and dips his finger in the sauce, receiving a shove from Draco who frowns muttering about manners. They enjoy the beautiful candlelit dinner, Harry showers compliments in between mouthfuls and a permanent blush stays on Draco's face throughout the meal. After they've eaten and everything's charmed to tidy, Draco apparates them side along to Wales, to the place they went where they had their first kiss.

It's only the second time Harry's left England; the Dursley's left him with their squib neighbour Mrs Figg and he doesn't truly count seeing Scotland as although Hogwarts is there, he's never branched out further than Hogsmeade. It's a cloudless, starry sky as they lie on the picnic blanket Draco set up on the hill; a pile of blankets, pack of marshmallows and a flask of tea with them. After Harry explained how a thermos kept the liquid warm without magic, he's found any excuse to use them since. Draco started a fire, placing a warming spell on them too, as they snuggle under the blankets. Harry rests against his arm as they use magic to roast the marshmallows on skewers, watching as they turn by themselves and taking them off before they melt. Harry sets a few on fire but it's otherwise a perfect evening like Draco hoped. It's the first-time Harry's celebrated his birthday properly; he's always received a mountain of gifts from friends but he's never actively celebrated it.

They talk about their day, the stars and when conversion dries up its not awkward. They just enjoy the night with each other on _their_ hill. As the fire starts to turn to embers, Harry checks the time showing it's 11pm. He could never have dreamed of a better evening as they pack up and apparate back to Draco's flat in which they both live.

"Happy birthday." Draco says with one minute to go until the day changes, leaning in to kiss his partner.

They've had an uncountable number of kisses since the first one 8 months ago. The action never gets old, leaving them positively glowing – sometimes literally when Harry's magic has a mind of its own – and blissful. They move with some difficulty as they refuse to separate and end up colliding with the furniture – much to pair's amusement – and finally reach the stairs, where they at last open their eyes and head up. Harry makes the first move, undressing them both with the flick of his wand as they step into their room and moves them to the bed. He backs Draco onto it, waiting until he's settled to straddle his lap. Draco looks at him, his eyes full of lust and pulls their mouths together desperately. Due to one incident or another they've never had the chance to go all the way in their relationship. A meeting will be called, they're sent on a mission or when they did have a moment alone they'd be exhausted. Malfoy's always been kind, never rushing them and Harry knows that'll continue without discussion for as long as he wants. Harry reads the caution on his face; he doesn't want to make an impulsive move in case he's reading the situation wrong.

"I want this." Harry confirms and Draco shuffles back more. Harry steadies himself on his chest at the move.

"Don't you want to?" Harry asks before he can stop himself, hating how his voice quivers at the end of the question.

"Trust me, I do." Draco replies and Harry swallows at the deep tone in his voice, "I just need to make certain you're sure. It's your first time, it has to be right."

Draco's first time was a quick and rough experience in the Slytherin bathrooms after he and Theo had had too much to drink.

"No, it's our first time and it will be." Harry corrects and kisses him. He's slept with Ginny and other muggle woman but never a man.

Draco smiles into the kiss as he hears him whisper, "I want you."

Draco deepens the kiss at the words, touched by his trust. After licking, kissing and caressing all available skin; Draco strokes Harry's cock as he makes sure his hole is thoroughly prepped. Soon enough the boy is begging him to enter, his hips moving down on the long fingers stroking his prostate. Draco smiles at his eagerness and aligns himself, entering gently.

Harry wanted to live a thousand night's in one; he tested different positions and speeds as at last they finally become one. He learns that he prefers being underneath. He likes having Draco over him; he likes seeing the signs of pleasure on his face as he works his hips in a steady beat, his unstyled, wavy hair moving to the same tempo. He likes hearing the breathy moans he releases as Harry brushes a hand over his chest and nipples, he likes when their chests are flush together and he can feel that Draco's heartbeat is as erratic as his own. He likes it when their hands stay together to the side of his face; a symbol of unity as they share an experience like no other.

Heaven can't last forever, and Draco strokes him to completion so they finish at the same time. Harry spills in his hand like he's done before but not in this position, and moans deeper as his hole tightens around the blond and he feels him come inside him. Draco says Harry's name as he comes, and with what little strength he can muster, he pulls out and lies on his back.

"Best birthday present ever!" Harry pants, resting his head against Draco's neck. Harry feels him laugh against him and smiles too. Surrounded by his arms, he's never been so happy.

...

At the memory, more tears flow. He tries to keep his eyes off his lover. Adding water to the mix of poisons, he looks about making sure he's used everything and anything that could kill him. He wants to ensure that he stays dead. Satisfied, he pours the fizzing, acrid mixture into a glass and heads back upstairs. He sits in the bed next to him, he feels sick but is comforted with the knowledge he won't be alone much longer. He removes his jacket

…

It's their fourth anniversary of being together. Harry has made their favourite dessert, New York cheesecake and opens an expensive bottle of champagne. It has been tradition for the past 3 years to eat this and settle on the sofa watching whatever's on. Harry cuts it into 8 equal slices and removes two, plating them and is about to move through to the living room when the lights dim. He turns to the table, about to get his wand but what he sees makes him stop abruptly. Draco places his wand on the side and kneels.

He's not in a tailored suit or any type of formal wear; he's dressed in Avengers pyjamas that Harry brought him after he wouldn't stop going on about them after they binge watched the Marvel franchise one weekend. Unsurprisingly to Harry, he still looks incredibly sexy in his pjs, dishevelled hair and reading glasses despite him swearing he doesn't need them. He removes the glasses and pulls out a small box from his pocket, breathing out nervously as he opens it. Harry's heart is doing somersaults as he stares at the black box with a burgundy, velvet lining. It holds a white gold band with green marbling slowly drifting around infinitely like a stream of water. He looks to Draco and then back to the box, not in confusion but in awe.

Draco chews his lip nervously wondering whether he should say something, fill the lengthening silence but that's never been them. Both men aren't great at expressing their emotions in words so to others it'd seem half-hearted that he's not giving some romantic toast on how they complete each other but for them, emotionally damaged people who have lived through a war, it was a huge step - allowing the other to have such control over their heart. It's why they are perfect for each other...were perfect. They show each other their feelings and love through their actions; words are easily distorted, misinterpreted or are outright false.

Harry realises he's remained silent for too long, seeing doubt slowly work onto Draco's face and quickly kneels, surprising him with a kiss. He separates just enough to murmur, "Yes". Draco's body physically relaxes, the weight off his chest as he pulls Harry into a tight hug. Draco pulls back and Harry beams at him as he lifts his hand and places the ring on his finger. He notices words engraved on the outside of the ring, Magis quam praeteritis nostris, but he's never been good at the latin.

"What does it say?" He asks, unable to take his eyes off the band.

"More than our past. It seemed appropriate." Draco comments, Harry nods agreeing. He's drawn out of the trance of his ring and looks up.

"You need one too!"

Harry takes the ring off, duplicating it, before returning it to his finger and turning around so Draco can't see his work. He points his wand at the small object and starts shaping the metal, hoping his magic takes what he sees in his head and does it justice. After a few minutes, he's finished. He delicately places his creation on his palm so Draco can assess it.

Draco holds a thinner white gold band with shimmering flecks of splintered rubies throughout it. He smiles adoringly and Harry slides it on. Harry talks in parseltongue; even though the ability to flawlessly speak it left him when Voldemort did, he still understands most of what snakes say. Only Draco knows he's been learning it since the war, getting better each year. The band turns into a white, metal snake, weaving in between his fingers before returning to a perfect circle. They'd always said how they'd never have predicted their lives turning out like this, especially with their school relationship and house rivalry. Harry had grown to love snakes and Draco learnt to love lions. He enjoys the way the snake still glittered with red, combining aspects of them both, just like he purposefully included green into Harry's, matching his eyes and his own former house.

"What did you say?" Draco asks, although he already knows, he just wants to hear him say it.

"I love you." Harry says with a smile.

"It seemed appropriate." Harry copies and enjoying Draco's soft laughter as he rests their heads together, Draco closes the gap and they share their first kiss as an engaged couple.

They resume the evening, eating cheesecake and watching TV until they've had enough and charm the plates to wash themselves as they head to bed. Holding the others hand, they unknowingly play with their rings as they walk to their room and stay up into the early morning making love.

...

No-one knows about the engagement. They'd kept it a secret so that there'd be no chance of it reaching the papers. Harry looks at their rings, charmed so only they can see them and removes the spell. He has just one more task until he can join Draco. He's been to the other side, a white-washed Kings Cross Station and knows that's where he'll be waiting.

He picks up three vials and starts saving his memories; one detailing his and Draco's development over the past 4 years right up until this moment, one containing his memories of his friends over the past 12 years, and lastly, one holding information for the case he's been working on. Securing them all in a tube rack, he places another kiss to his fiancé's cool lips and lies down next to him. He's the first man he ever loved; the _only_ man he's ever loved. He's the man he'll never get to marry.

"I'll see you soon." He promises, holding his hand and raises the cup to his lips.

Death will not evade him this time.

…

 **Note:** The flashbacks are structured starting with their current life, then each 'first time' they had leading up their engagement. Also, they died aged 22 in case some didn't work out the math. On the plus side he outlived his parents…too soon?

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated x**


End file.
